My Prince, My Prisoner
by FateIsNot
Summary: Austria/Prussia story. AU. The grate pirate Gilbert, has always had his eye on one person, and one person alone. And that person, the prince, Roderich. And he seeks out to have him, and his love. No matter what it takes. He's his.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU, where Gilbert is a pirate, and Austria is a prince! Hot, right? Riiiiiiiight? Right. **REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE**!

**Warning**: At some point, there will be sex/and or rape between the two characters at some point (not fully for sure about the rape thing, but, eh). But there is going to be love also... at some point. So yeah! Also piracy. Enjoy!

**Authors Note**: Alright, so this is my first Austria x Prussia fic. I hope it's good. I just came up with the thought really. Gilbert the evil pirate captain, and Roderich, the mastery prince. Should be good I think. I need a lot of inspiration though, that's the downside. All it takes is some encouragers and I'm on my way. Also, I hope I did not rush! A I kinda feel like I did... But, eh. I was trying to keep it interesting. So yeah! To know what happens, read on!

* * *

><p>"... It seems that the waters have even become a more dangerous place these days then the lands themselves."<p>

Said a elderly man in a slight weary tone as he lowered a report back upon the desk, a small frown upon his face as he did so. He had a beard, looked to be wise, and calm in some way. However he seemed very troubled right now. And worried, not to mention. There has been to much happening these days. And the biggest problem; pirates. They seemed to have been everywhere. Going from village to village. Taking what they could and never giving back. The greedy mongrels did not care how it would affect the people themselves. So long as they got what they desired. However, it is bad to linger on such a matter.

From afar, stood a young looking man. Chocolate brown locks, perfectly tousled and sleeked, almost framing his face. His deep violets scanned through the books upon the shelf slowly behind the glasses he wore, though he did not need to, since his sight was fine and all. They were just simply for decoration. He wore royal like ware, a silk vest over a white long sleeve button shirt, and to somewhat match, black pants and boots. He was a very beautiful man. With a serious, but frail stature. A young master like man.

"You know, there have been sightings of a ship not far from here, Prince Edelstein. And not just any ship. You are aware of which one I am speaking of, aren't you?"

Asked the elder man as his gaze rose up to look upon the young prince. For a moment, the Austrian stopped scanning across the books, and stared at not one particular. Slowly he blinked. He did not answer for a moment, until he turned his head to the side, and looked at the wise adviser with a smooth gaze, and calm appearance.

"Ja. I know. However, I do not suspect that they would go through the obstacles of coming here. Don't linger on it. We are safe."

Roderich reverted his eyes back upon the books, and scanned over once more, trying to find the one he had been looking for these past few minutes. The elderly adviser sighed deeply. Sometimes, his master could be so ignorant. How could he think that they were safe? Their land had resources, and also riches. The pirates could come at anytime and take it all from them without hesitation.

"But your highness, the report I had just read say that they are dangerously close to our lands. And even making way towards it. We should take some form of action. You know how dangerous they are. Or particularly, that man."

The adviser tried to convince his highness. However, the young man simply sighed, finally finding the book of which he had been looking for. Reaching out, he gripped it lightly, and pulled it out from the shelf, bringing it to his chest before turning around and looking upon the elder with a still serious, yet calm gaze.

"If they even do manage to come here, I am sure our forces would stand ground and take care of them. Regardless of the stories. After all. That's all they are. Stories."

The young master told him as he made way to his desk, pulling out the red and dark wood chair and sitting down upon it, opening to the first page, he began to read through the words a a smooth pace. The elder frowned. He knew that there was not much he could do to convince the man that they could be in deep, deep trouble. They were not talking about just any pirates. They were talking about pirates that were terrorizing Europe, all around. Many in the west have already been claimed as territory by them. Or really, the master of the ship. The people were in fear. Resources were growing low. And more. And the stories that were told of how they went about their work sent chills. Yet Roderich Edelstein was not affected by these facts what so ever. He was brushing them off as if they were nothing.

"I hope you are right, sir. For everyone's sake."

Before Roderich could go and try to reply to that, there was a light knock on the door. The violet gaze looked up from the book, and at the large wooden closing.

"You may enter."

He said calmly. When he did so, the door slowly began to open. And there stood a young woman in a white and light blue Victorian dress, a smile across her face, and brightness in her green eyes. She stared upon the Austrian prince with happiness it seemed. Though he did not look so amused. In fact, there was barely any reaction from him what so ever, though the young woman was his ex-wife and friend. To her standards at lest.

Her light brown hair flowed as she made way towards him and the elder.

"Elizaveta."

The master simply greeted.

"My Prince! It's nice to see you again. You seem well, as usual."

She commented in a somewhat joyful manner. The Austrian inwardly sighed. The woman saw him not even a few hours ago, yet she was making that form of a comment. She was so strange. It almost annoyed him, in all truth. However he would not express that. With his eyes going back to the book below he began to read once more, while focusing upon the woman as she stopped before his desk.

"I suppose."

He simply said. The elder glanced between the two, then sighed once more, before looking back down upon the young master. He knew that it was time for him to leave and go take care of things else where. To leave these two alone. However, not without last word of warning to the young master.

"My prince. Please, just at lest think about what I have said to you. If anything, we should send out our own ships to combat them... But do as you see fit."

With that, the elder closed his eyes and walked off, going off to the still open door without another word. Mean while, Elizaveta gave a questioned expression, wondering what the old man had meant. She did not ask though, as the door was shut. She thought then that maybe there would be something upon the desk that may answer her, since she knew that the master would not, and would tell her not to worry. So with he grassy green hues trailing around the large wooden surface for a clue, while the prince still kept to the book below him, turning a page, she finally saw it. The report. Reading it from upside down, she then gasped, her eyes widening in surprise and worry, looking right over to her ex-husband.

"Roderich! Aren't you aware of who we are dealing with?"

The Austrian sighed deeply while he wrinkled his nose lightly. How annoying. Everyone was on his case about this matter. About that damn pirate and his men. When really, surely, he was no threat to them. An egotistical pirate could not be after all. They could handle their own and keep that loud mouth idiot away (which he knew about of the stories, not knowing him personally). He was sure of this. So with his violets once more going from the book to the woman before him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that...? I am aware. I find no threat in a moron such as him."

"But you should. There are many things said about him. About.. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

She hesitated at his name for a moment. Well this was a surprise. Usually, the woman was not afraid of a thing. No matter who the person was, or where they come from, she stood up to them without one bit of fear. Yet she was so concerned about this one pirate that she even hesitated to speak his name. Roderich rose a brow at her, only for a moment, before he reverted his eyes back upon the page, turning it to read another.

"Stories you mean. They can not be proven true. Which I doubt would happen to us."

Surely. They will be just fine. The pirate would not dare invade. After all, they did have many allies (though most of them were under the brute's control) and plus their army was at the ready, just in case. And all those stories of how he has an "endless army", or "unstoppable power", were all rumors. No pirate can have such things... Right?

The young woman slowly blinked, then, she sighed softly, lacing her fingers together as she looked down at the floor under her. For a moment she did not speak. But then she rose her gaze once more, looking upon the Austrian, a smile coming across her face as confidence rose.

"You're right. And even if it does, know that I will be there to fight for you. You know that, my prince?"

"I know."

"Good! Ah. Well, I only came to check on you, my prince. Night is coming soon. I think I will go and get ready to rest."

With that the girl turned on her heal then went over to the door, closing her eyes as she did so with a wider smile across her face as she made way to her own room. Roderich did nothing to stop her, and simply read on with a small nod of understanding. With that, the door was closed, and the Austrian was left alone. Finally. It was quiet. Now he could completely and totally focus upon the book, without any disturbance.

After dinner, and a nice wash, and grooming, the prince was finally getting ready for bed. The Austrian had his eyes closed, as he pulled the white gown over his features, running his hands along it to be sure it was set nicely over his body. With his glasses already removed, and resting upon the nightstand beside his bed, the Austrian made way to his large mattress. Pulling the covers aside, he crawled in, to only pull them back over him.

Now he began to think, as he laid there, turning to the side to only then look upon the lighten candle that gave a small amount of light to the area. All those things. Surely they were stories. Of how that evil man, Gilbert, pillages and burned those cities. Took those he wished to, and had the gold the land possessed. How his eyes glowed red, and his smirk like that of a wolf.

"Humph.. A moron can not have so much power. It's certain."

He assured himself as he curled his knees a bit. He had also heard how much of a loud mouth that man was. His ego standing out. The pirate calling himself "awesome" every now and then. Someone such as that can not be as powerful as others say. It just did not make since.

"I wonder how the other rulers bowed before his control. Hm... Possibly assurance of something of some sort. Or a dealing. Nothing more."

The prince kept kidding to himself when he knew fully why. Now that he was here, alone, in his room, the thoughts were catching up to him. Since he had not one thing to distract himself. He should not be doing this though. he could go mad with all those thoughts running in his mind. So blinking a few times times, he sat up, took in a small amount of air, then blew out the candle, leaving the room dark now. Then, the young master lowered back down, staring up at the dim darkness as the silver light of the moon filled in from the closed glass windows. Turning to his other side, trying to get comfortable, he closed his eyes. Slowly falling in to quiet, peaceful slumber.

"Nothing more..."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Alert was all around him. He felt his heart jump, and beat quick from the sudden yelling. Outside.. He could hear yelling, screaming. Laughter. And the roar of fire. What the hell is going on? Shooting up to where he laid, the master's gaze shot from right to left for a moment, before it landed upon her. Elizaveta, standing next to his bed. Her eyes were filled with worry, and a small bit of fear. She held a lantern in her hand, staring down at the man she knew rather well.<p>

"Elizaveta...? What's happening? What is all that noise outside?"

The Austrian prince asked as he sat up from where he had placed himself, looking outside the window to only see orange, yellow, and white blazes of the town from afar. His mouth dropped slightly. What? How did the blaze come? Was an uncontrolled fire started? Quickly his answer came to him once his orbs shot to something that was not usually placed around their shores. Or really, it never was. A ship. A large, dark, powerful looking ship. The sails were torn slightly. Were a dark red color, that almost looked black. And the flag that towered over it familiar to those who have not even seen it. The hawk...

"H-how could...?"

"Master, there isn't much time to explain! Please, you must come and hide!"

Suddenly his arm was gripped, and he was pulled out from his bed. The Austrian gasped lightly, his gaze still upon the burning town. The burning land that he ruled. Mean while, the woman pulled on him, leaning him out from the bed, to the door, and out the hall. Leading the prince some place where he will hopefully be safe.

* * *

><p>"Take all you want boys! The land is ours to have!"<p>

Yelled a loud, confident voice. It belonging to the one man who had done this, along with his crew. There, with a wolfish smirk across his face, and a evil like stare in his ruby eyes, stood a Prussian, his ivory hair almost seeming to match the colors of the flames right now as he walked down the streets. The pirate that everyone had come to fear. Gilbert Beilschmidt. He wore royal like pirate wear. Hat, boots, and all. Going perfectly with his stature. His eyes stared forward for a moment, before looking at both sides, watching as his men did just as they were told every time they came to shore of a land they were to take. Getting whatever they wanted. Then taking whoever they wanted. Just as they did every time. But this was a bit of a better place. So now, many of his men were coming out with jewels, pearls, rings, and gold. This was quite the rich land indeed. But so fucking weak. The army that kept guard got their asses kicked in no time. And those who resisted did not put up as much of a fight what so ever. So. Weak. But still a bit fun.

"Heh! Make them run, go on! Make sure to take all the rum if you find any!"

He encouraged his men as he went forward. Why wasn't he joining in? Well, he had his target. He did. And he was in his mind all this time. And he was going to save all his energy just for him. Just for the young master of the land. Glancing around once more, he saw that one man of his crew was running up to him. With a smirk upon his face still, he stopped in his tracks, while the man spoke.

"We have yet to reach the castle, sir! Should we go on and invade?"

He asked. The Prussian blinked a few times, before fore his ruby eyes went to the castle from afar.

"No. Not yet. Get all the other men here in a few minutes, and cover all the escapes. Send only a few inside, the ones that won't get carried away. And if any of you are to find the prince, you bring him to me alive, and unharmed."

"Aye sir!"

With that the man ran off to spread out the new orders, while the captain walked on. Heading right towards the castle manner with a large smirk across his face still. The image of the young master flashed through his mind quickly. And he was unable to stop himself from licking his lips. This was his time. His chance. He was finally going to have that little brat under his control. After so long... So many years of waiting and becoming stronger.

Rather if the prince liked it or not. He will be his true, and ultimate, prize. Roderich will be his.

* * *

><p>She lead the prince down into a secret hiding place, after moving the rug from the floor. Opening the wooden door, he looked at the prince, as he still found himself in disbelief. And guilt. She frowned as she saw this. Then looked back down at the dark opening as the moon light shined upon it. The inside looked to be about 10 feet deep. It had few supplies, enough to last for a few weeks.<p>

"Roderich... You should be safe here. When the pirates see that they are unable to find you, and become bored, they will leave this place. Until then, stay here. I will try to hold them off from this area as long as I can."

She assured him quietly. It was then Roderich rose his violets over to here, and stared, his usually calm but serious expression slowly coming back to him.

"You can't do that. If they took down the troops that I have set up, there may not be much of a chance for you. You should escape while you can. You do not have to fight. If anything, I should be the one to confront them."

The younger woman simply showed a small smile, closed her eyes, and shock her head.

"No. No. I told you before. I will be there to fight for you. And I meant what I said. Plus, we need you to stay safe. This country needs a ruler after all. Doesn't it?"

He did not answer. He just simply turned his gaze back down below, as a small frown slowly came across his face. He went to say something else. However. There were shouts from afar. And they did not sound as friendly as the prince may have hoped. With his ears pricking lightly, he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly. His whole body became tense, and his heart raced at a faster pace. Though he quickly calmed himself, and a glare came across his features. He knew that they were coming, those savages. Those pirates. His face began to scowl, and was tempted to go and face them himself. Though he couldn't. For soon he found himself falling back. With a small yelp, he hit the ground, eyes shut tightly. They quickly opened. Looking about to only find that he was within the hiding place. Then he looked up at the woman that was still above the floor, as she stared back down at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty... But I know what you were thinking."

She said quietly. Then she then blew out the flame in the lantern. And everything was once more black.

"Elizaveta, wait! You can't do this! It's my fault this happened in the first place, I should be the one to fix it!"

He told her, about to get back up and find the hidden latter within the under room. She shock her head though, showing a small, sad smile as she did so.

"No. You must stay safe. Don't worry... everything will be fine."

She lied. Nothing will be fine. They were doomed, and the both of them knew it. Which was why they did not attempt to find an escape rout. After all, in the stories that they heard, the pirates knew how to work. They were professionals, it seems. The surrounded the area. Being sure there was no way for the Kings or Queens to escape from them. They would be sure to also cover the whole city, or really whats left of it. And if there was a forest area, they would scatter all over the place and cover any point that may lead to an escape, since there were undergoing routs for most castles. Bottom line, Roderich could only hide and hope.

"Goodbye."

The door was shut. And the large rug pulled back over it to where almost barely any light came through. The prince stood then, looking above with a slight glare as he heard the woman run from the room.

"Wait! Elizaveta!"

It was to late. The room door slammed behind her, and everything had become quiet. And he was left there. Alone once more. But this time, he did not wish to be. Growling lightly he lowered his gaze, knowing not to make to much of a fuss. Then his eyes closed tightly. He was helpless. This whole damn thing was his fault! Because he had to lie to himself and everyone else and say that there was no way that brute or his men, could possibly come to their borders. And yet here they are. Doing what they wished to his land and his people. How could he be so idiotic, he should have listened! Thus he scolded himself terribly.

"Damn it all..."

He whispered, slowly opening his orbs to only glare to the side. He could not even see right now. Not a thing. Only a few outlines of object, but other then that, nothing. He could not hear a thing that was happening outside, mostly because of the door's, as well as the wall's, thickness. So he did not know if the girl he knew for so long was safe or not (though she annoyed him half the time, he had a small bit of care for her because of her loyalty). Sighing deeply, he sat himself down, putting his knees close to his chest as the gown covered his legs, keeping him at lest somewhat warm.

An hour passed. Roderich was still awake. His arms were resting upon his knees, while his head rested atop of them, his eyes still at a glare. Not a word. A sound. Or a sign. Nothing. He was still there, blind to whatever was happening beyond this room. Helpless. He was becoming very impatient, worried, and angered. He did not know what to do. Maybe he should go find that damn latter, get the pistol that was also somewhere in this room, and go on a search. To go and fight along side his men and people. Or whatever was left of them.

Then suddenly, the door swung open. The prince jumped at the sudden sound, his head shooting up to look above, being sure not to make the slightest sound as he did so. Could it be? Elizaveta? His adviser? A friend of some sort? The man stood, hoping that the person was one of those people. However, he was brought down as he heard a unfamiliar set of boots step across the floor, the door closing behind. The man's breath stopped, and his body tensed. That was not a friend. And he knew this.

"Hm.. Maybe he's hiding in here."

That voice was also unfamiliar. However he had the feeling that it belonged to him. The one that commanded those brutes. But he did not want to find that out. The man was looking for him. He knew he was. Who else could he possibly want? Slowly backing, the Austrian looked about quickly. His orbs rested upon the outline of a barrel. Upon it; the pistol. While the person above looked about, the noise of things being moved about being heard, and also thrown, he moved towards it as quickly, but as quietly as possible. Yet. He tripped over a small box upon the floor. Thus he fell forward, falling upon the floor below him with a light 'thud'. Which made the person above stop. Roderich's eyes widened for a moment, ignoring the pain his foot was feeling, quickly getting up and running the rest of the way, snatching up the pistol, then hid behind the barrel.

"... My. I wonder what made that noise. Sounded like it came from below."

The voice said in a teasing manner while the footsteps grew near once more. Roderich glared, cocking the pistol, and getting ready to fire. He knew that the man above heard that. Maybe it might scare him away, since pirates were more then likely familiar with that kind of sound. But the boots drew near. And the large rug was thrown off to the side. Which made sudden light shine in. Roderich blinked a few times quickly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the new light. Sadly, his eyes did not adjust as quickly as he wanted to, for the hatch door opened. Someone jumped down. And the next thing he knew, he was gripped by the hair and pinned down the the floor, his hands being held above his head while he felt someone straddle him.

"Ugh! Let me go you damn mongrel!"

Shouted the young prince as he began to struggle. He opened his eyes, and glared upward, to only have his hues rest upon the feared man among all of Europe. Gilbert. Ruby eyes, that almost seemed to glow red in the night. A evil smirk. A strong, devious like frame to him. Ivory hair, that almost matched silver. This man was just as how they described.

The captain looked back down at him, at first with question, but quickly a wolfish smirk came across his lips once more. Ah! What luck he had! He found the one person he wanted the most! And had him cornered perfectly no less. Right under him. Just as he liked it.

"Well well... If it isn't his highness himself. Forgive me for treating you so roughly. I thought you may have been yet another annoying servant or cowardly guard."

He chuckled deeply, his hold tightening around the small wrists. Roderich gave a warningful growl, however, Prussia ignored it, and looked at the gun the master held still. Giving a small, but loud laugh of amusement, his other hand reached out and snatched it up, throwing it to the side.

"You won't be needing that, my prince. At lest not where you're going."

The Austrian ruler stopped then. No. The man was going to kill him, wasn't he? This can't be the end, he barely got the chance to fight! Damn it all!

"Just like your kind! Not even leaving one person alive...! Release me, now!"

Roderich said in a fierce tone, though he was not one to be barking orders at the moment. Prussia wrinkled his nose lightly, wondering just what the other was talking about. Thought for a moment. Then finally it hit him. Once more he smirked, then laughed in a mocking way.

"Oh please! You think that I would kill you? Humph...! I have better things to do with you."

It was then the Prussian licked his lips slowly, lowering himself. Roderich's eyes widened. Oh no.. He wouldn't! H-he was a man after all! They both were! That did not seem to matter to Gilbert though. He let out his tongue as he neared the mans neck. And he dragged it slowly across the soft, warm, delightful flesh. The Austrian gasped, his hands turning into even tighter fists then they already were, as pleasure ran through him. He had to bite his lip in order to keep another sound fro escaping his lips. It felt good. To have something so warm, so moist, run across his neck like that. Then the tongue went to his ear, flicking across the lobe. His body enjoyed it. He however, did not want it. So quickly he calmed himself, and, anger sparked.

"Stop that!"

Thrashing about once more, he struggled. However no matter what he did, the Prussian did not budge. Luckily, he did pull away, chuckling once more as he did so, staring down at the Austrian below him.

"Why would I? You taste real good. Plus... you seem to like it."

It was then those devious ruby orbs lowered between the Austrian's legs. There was a small erection, because the Austrian was only half aroused. If he was fully aroused, well, that would be another thing.

The Austrian flushed deeply, stopping his attempts, since they were hopeless. Gilbert licked his lips once more, as if he were hungry for something. Then he lowered his hand, gripping the bottom rim of the gown.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

Quickly the prince took notice, his eyes shooting down below, then quickly began to move once more, trying to get the man to stop.

"Don't you dare! Move your hand from there at once!"

He snapped, his voice mostly sounding angered then pleadful. The Prussian, surprisingly, did what he was told, pulling his hand away. But to only grasp Roderich's face, forcing it up in order to make the man below him look into his eyes. Once the violets met his ruby hues, the Austrian scowled. That only made Gilbert become even more amused.

"Alright. Fine. This isn't the place to do it anyways. Plus it's about time for us to get to the ship."

The Austrian's eyes widened slightly at those words. Us? The Prussian planned to take him with him? No, he couldn't! This was his kingdom, his home, he couldn't just kidnap him like this! He had never done this with other lords or anyone else (from what he heard at lest). His people needed him here! So why him?

"I am going nowhere with a savage such as yourself! How dare you even think that I would! Now I will not say it again! Remove yourself from me!"

Still the Prussian was amused, unaffected by those words. Roderich surly was not going to budge on what he had said. he was going to fight, and not come willingly along with Gilbert. And in all truth, he found that attractive in the Austrian. Not that he would say that right now at lest. No. First thing's first.

Get the prince upon his ship.

"My my. What a feisty little prince I have. No matter. You're coming with me. Rather you like it, or not."

Of course, the Austrian went to say otherwise, his mouth opening to protest. However, he was unable to. For a sudden blow came to his head, a small grunt escaping his lips. And slowly, the world he knew around him became black. The smirk, being the last thing he saw. And the last thing he heard;

"You're mine now. Prince Edelstein"


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet all around. Too quiet. To where not even the smallest sound could not be heard. It was as if the world had turn mute. And, it was dark. Pitch black. If a hand was shown before a person, well, it would not even be seen. The eyes could not adjust to such darkness. But slowly, yet surly, this began to change for the prince as he began to slowly awake from what seemed to have been slumber, taking in a small, sharp breath of air. He slept heavily, he could tell. And he was tempted to go back to sleep to. In such a nice, warm bed. Covered with such a comfortable blanket that protected him from the coldness outside of it. And a fluffed pillow that welcomed his head. Then, as if right on cue, there was a small but throbbing pain from the side of his skull. Thus he winced, and let out a small groan. Ugh. Why was it hurting in the first place? Did he hit his head on something while he slept...? Slowly his eyes began to open, planning to check on himself to see if he was alright. However he was caught by surprise once his violets feel upon a wooden ceiling, instead of a marble one, like that of his room. He gasped softly, then shot up to where he now sat, the covers falling off from his still clothed body. And before he had the chance to look around, a voice spoke out to him.

"Oooh~. You're finally awake."

It sounded almost teasingly. Roderich tensed lightly. That voice. No.. it couldn't have been. His eyes shot to the side, following the path the voice had come from. And there, not to far away from the bed, sat the damn Prussian that he had come to hate quickly. Gilbert. He had his legs crossed, and his elbow atop of them, while his chin rested upon his palm. And was smirking as he always seemed to have done. He was on a chair, seemingly meant for royalty of some sort (the brute must have stole it of course). His hat was off, resting upon the small table next to where the savage sat, along with it was a glass mug only a small amount of rum. He seemed quite relaxed. Seemed as if he was sitting there for quite some time.

"You...!"

Snapped the Austrian as he scowled at the man. However Gilbert did not react to such a look, simply pulling his arm from his knee to only lay it upon the arm rest, sitting back as he kept his eyes upon the master.

"No need to be so harsh my prince. After all, it's not as if I did anything, what you may call, vial."

Stated the captain calmly. It was then Roderich took it to mind that he was knocked out. That he was forced to be helpless and unaware of his surroundings. That he could have been taken advantage of very easily. Quickly the man looked down right there and then, looking over his body. The gown was still over him, and did not seem to be tempered with. Nothing, except for his head, felt different in any way. He was alright. His anger once more flared, and he looked back over to the Prussian, not bothering to look around to room to completely take in where he was just yet.

"I beg to differ! You have invaded my castle, my land, and terrorized my people! Not to mention that you and your mongrels have also tempered with what we had, and stole our resources more likely! How dare you try to claim your innocence when you clearly have acted out in such vial ways! You brute!"

He snapped loudly, making sure that the message was getting through to this egotistical man. The Prussian only found it amusing though. Roderich thought he saw that smirk widen. And it did. He just found it so funny that the prince was getting all tangled up with him. The man chuckled even.

"You have a real temper, don't you? Guess that is to be expected from a brat though."

Commented Gilbert while he got up from his seat, removing the over cote he wore. The Austrian was unaffected though. He just narrowed his eyes a bit more then they already were. He had no fear. Not for him. In fact, he more then likely never would.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Heh. For a while now. In fact.. I have been watching you ever since you feel to sleep, my prince. You look adorable when you are, by the way."

The pirate watched him sleep? How.. creepy. Roderich looked to the side, thinking just that.

It was then the Prussian suddenly stopped, as if he had remembered something, then he turned the cote around once he had removed it. Digging into the right pocket, he pulled out something. Roderich looked upon the hand, and gasped softly once he saw what was within it. His glasses.

"These are yours, right? Hm.. Never really thought about it, but I guess glasses do kind of suit you."

Gilbert made his way to his prisoner, holding out his hand once he was beside the bed. The Austrian looked up at him for a moment, before looking down at the hand. It seemed as if the other was not going to do anything. Not yet at lest. So quickly he shot out his own digit and snatched his belonging from the pirate, glancing at him then back down to his spectacles as he began to clean them with his own gown since it was pretty much the only thing he had to clean them with. Unfolding the arms of the glasses, he put them over his face, his features still at a scowl.

"Where did you get these?"

"Your room."

His gaze shot right up to the other once he said that. His room? Sure that was where he had left them but he did not expect that the man would go in there and violate his things. Though he should have. Then again, his castle was quite large.

"How did you find my room?"

Gilbert found that since the master was going to ask questions now, he should take a seat near him. Even if the Austrian would more then likely wouldn't want him to (which was kind of all the more reason to do so). So, sitting upon the side edge of the bed, he sighed as if he were giving the sign that he was comfortable, his ruby orbs never leaving his prince.

"Well, I made one of the servants tell me of course. At first, he refused. But after I... well, convinced them to, he told me."

He said in a amused filled manner. Roderich narrowed his gaze slightly more, knowing just what the man meant by "convinced". However he would not ask for details on how. For a moment he kept silent, just glaring at the savage next to him, somewhat tempted to move away in order to keep the pirate as far from him a possible. However he kept where he was, though it might prove to be poor judgment.

"Where am I?"

Finally he asked. Gilbert blinked a few times, wondering just why the man would ask such a silly thing. Though it was clear on why he did. Anyone would ask that.

"Pft, I told you where you were going before. But... As you might be able to tell, you're on my ship, my prince."

Roderich then took the moment to glance around. That was no lie. He was where the Prussian said. He could tell not only because the man answered him, but by the looks of the room. The captain's quarters, most likely. There was a large, heavy wooden table from afar, upon it were maps, feather pins, and empty bottles of beer. The room was surprisingly decorated in a royal like way, and only a few clothes were on the floor. There were a few painted picture frames on the wall, the candles that rested in the places being lit of course, and a large book shelf filled with books (surprisingly the man must have read every now and then). The room itself was rather large. But it would not change the prospective that he had on the foul man next to him. So with his gaze going back to the pirate captain, he gave a small huff.

"I demand that you take me back to my land at once!"

He ordered in a demanding tone. At first, the Prussian gave out a questioned expression. Was he serious? Did the prince just tell him, a pirate, what to do? He did not know how things work, did he? So at first, the man did not respond. Just stared. And the prince returned the stare, being sure to not back down the lest bit.

Finally. The captain smirked once more. And began to laugh.

The Austrian ruler blinked a few times, as he stared at the seemingly mad man, him now being in question. Why was he laughing like that? There was nothing funny about what he had said. It was a demand, a order. He should follow it. But that was where the young master was being ignorant. Just because he told the Prussian to do something, does not mean that he would.

"Ha! You really don't get it, do you?"

Asked the Prussian, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Roderich gave a small growl, before finally he answered, since it seemed as if the other wanted him to.

"Tell me, since you apparently think that I don't understand."

Replied the prince as his hands turned into light fists. Gilbert did not respond for a second. However he soon did, and not in a way Roderich expected him to. Even if he should have. The Prussian gripped his collar strongly, then shoved him down upon the bed, his back crashing onto the mattress. The Austrian closed his hues tightly out of reaction, gasping sharply as he felt the force. He felt Gilbert place himself atop of him, straddling his hips. And once he opened his eyes, he saw that damn smirk once more, Gilbert seeming rather comfortable above him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Instead of telling you.. I'm going to show you, Prince Edelstein."

The Prussian then lowered himself. His mouth was now right next to the Austrian's ear, his lips brushing upon them softly, as he spoke in a quiet whisper.

"You're mine now. You belong to me.. And no matter what you say or what you do, it's going to stay that way."

Roderich's eyes slowly began to widen as each word was said. His heart raced. And his face heated. He could not believe what this brute had just said to him. Nor would he except it.

Gilbert was already at work. His hand lowered, gripped the rim of the gown, fixing to pull it up. However Roderich quickly reacted, shooting down both hands, gripping the limb before it could do so. The Prussian wrinkled his nose, and narrowed his eyes slightly while his smirk faded. His prince was not giving in so easily. And that was not good. Not one bit what so ever.

"Nein! I will not let you! Get yourself away from me!"

The prince almost yelled, trying to keep that hand from pulling his gown, and also keep the man from having his way with him. However. Gilbert was not about to let this opportunity go. With a low growl, the man snapped his hand back, his smirk coming across his face once more, as he gripped both wrists quickly. But the smirk did not last for long as he pinned the hands above the mans head, glaring down at him. And of course Roderich returned the stare.

"Shut up.. Just as I said, you're mine. I do as I please. And don't worry. You will come to want me very, very soon. So get over it!"

The pirate captain then smashed his lips upon the Austrian's. Making the connection forceful. Rough. And hard. The prince did not return it, in fact, he tried to move his head to the side in order to get himself out of it. Yet Gilbert acted quickly, gripping his jaw to keep him in place. He forced the kiss to go on for about a minute, before pulling away. Roderich panted, trying to catch his breath. Mean while, the brute once more went to remove the gown, for it was in the way of him taking his prince's vital regions. But Roderich was not backing down yet. Quickly, the man turned his body to the side, and bent his legs, doing what he could in order to be sure the man would not be able to get what he wanted, resisting as best he could.

"I refuse! You damn brute! I do not want you! Nor will I ever! So you get over it, and live with it! I do not care how long I am you're captive, I will never, ever, let you have me!"

Roderich now yelled. Gilbert glared down at him, becoming impatient, annoyed, and angered at those words. How dare he say all that. How dare he! He was his, all his! He belonged to him! From his very body to his very soul, it all belong to Gilbert Beilschmidt! And of course the man had deemed this ever since the first time he had seen the man... Then, from no where, Gilbert rose his hand, and slapped the prince. Dead across the face. A small gasp came from Roderich, as his head went to the side, his brown locks falling before his face, hiding the pain that it held. Gilbert did not regret what he had just done. He was going to make him love him! To make his prince want him! He did not care what it took! Everything that had to do with this one Austrian will be his!

"I said shut up, you brat! Here.. I'll make you eat your words!"

He forcefully made the Austrian turn, and lay down on his stomach. Of course Roderich was becoming nervous. It showed as he quickly spoke.

"I am a man!"

Snapped the Austrian, closing his eyes tight. The captain lowered his own hand, unbuckling his belt, then unsnapping his pants. Roderich tensed as he heard these things going on behind him. Gilbert could see this of course, and smirked in reaction, but only for a moment before it went away.

"That makes not one bit of difference to me! In fact, I like it that way."

The prince flushed deeper. In a since, secretly, it did not make much of a difference to him what so ever. But he was not even about to tell the other that.

Gilbert glanced around quickly, as if he was trying to find something. Lubrication... Crap, he left in in was of the dressers. If he tried to go get it the prince would try and find and escape and he would have to corner hi again. Hm. Sounded fun. Ah, but, no. He wanted to do this, and wanted to do it now. He would simply have to improvise. With that, he looked back down at the Austrian, his hand lowering yet again, this time making it to the gown. He gripped it then pushed it up. Then, his ruby orbs rested upon that smooth, perfect rear. Hunger grew along with his irritated feelings.

"Hm.. looks real good, my prince."

He commented. Roderich narrowed his eyes, his hands gripping the sheets over the pillow as he whimpered from his anger, and embarrassment. Damn him! He was actually going to do this! He was actually going to take him by force! To use him for pleasure! He swore if he actually had his hands out from that grasp he would attack that man and make him regret this! Yet he didn't. He was helpless. This was actually going to happen. And there was nothing that he could do in order to change that. He could keep trying though.

"Stop! You can't do this!"

"I beg to differ!"

The captain said in a mocking tone. He then gripped one of the Austrian's cheeks, roughly squeezing it. Roderich gasped, putting his head in the pillow and moaning into it, being sure that the other was unable to hear it. However the Prussian smirked. He did not have to worry. He was going to hear many moans soon, and was going to be sure of that.

"Mm. You like that, ja? Heh... Sexy."

He then moved the hand, caressing each cheek slowly and gently. So soft. So smooth. So warm. It was perfect. Meant for him. And only him.

"Feels gute too."

Then, he began to play with the Austrian's entrance, fingers grazing and poking it teasingly. Roderich bit his lip, and his face cringed. Oh god it was taking him so much to keep his noises to himself. It felt so good. He wondered what it would feel like... if those fingers slipped inside of him.

"N-nein! D-don't!"

Still the prince tried to protest. But sadly, his voice had become cracked from the pleasure that was running through his body. His tone almost held a moan like sound to it. But he was still doing everything he could to hide the delight. The pirate could see through the act though. The man was enjoying himself. Smirking wider, the man chuckled. Oh, he was going to make him cry out. To make him say his name. And beg for more. With the thought in mind, he pulled down his pants, reveling his large, or really huge member, it being fully erect, and ready to take the Austrian. The prince gasped softly once he heard the rustle of clothing, knowing what the man had just done. No.. No!

"Here. When you get the feeling, you will start to beg instead of complain. I promise."

The pirate captain then put his arm under and around the prince's hips, forcing the to lift so that he may take the man he desired. Roderich could feel his heart at his throat, beating so quick. No.. this is really going to happen. He was really going to be taken. Like this. By force. By a dangerous pirate. He never, not once, even though that this would happen. It was not fair. Then again. He deserved it. Everything back at his kingdom, everything, had happened because of him. However it did not mean that he wanted such a punishment as this. Or any other punishment. Closing his eyes once more, he gave a small whimper. There was only one more thing to do. Swallow his pride.

"Please..."

He began as Gilbert already moved his own fingers to his lips. But stopped dead at that one, let out word, his smirk quickly going away.

"Please... stop. Please."

Roderich, the Austrian prince... was begging. Something he had never, ever done. Not until this point at lest. Gilbert knew this. And for some reason it had gotten to him. He had done just as he was asked nicely to do, and stopped from what he was doing. Others have pleaded, just as the prince had just done and it never stopped him before. Not until now. He knew why. He knew very well. Blinking a few times, he just hovered over the man, staring into the other's partly open eyes, since the head was turned to the side. The beautiful violets did not look back at him though. He just looked into the distance, not able to do so. Crap...

"Tch..."

He himself looked to the side, glaring at nothing really. For a moment he did not do a thing. Then he sighed deeply. He wanted him. He wanted the Austrian deeply. But there were, well, personal things stopping him from taking the man. From taking that beautiful man. Dammit!

Gilbert let him go then, pulling away from him. He pulled his pants back up, redid them and belt both. The prince took notice, and rose his head, looking over his shoulder, while the Prussian got up from the bed, going back to the large chair and snatching up the over cote, and putting it back over his body. Roderich glanced down, taking the moment to push the gown down to cover his lower body.

"You... you actually stopped."

Stated the prince, surprised that a pirate, a brute such as Gilbert, would. After him simply asking him to do so nicely. Gilbert wrinkled his nose, and looked over his shoulder, still having a slight glare over his features out of the frustration he felt.

"What? You didn't want me to? Want me to come back over there and try to fuck you again?"

Asked the captain, his voice stern and, also, sounding rather annoyed. Roderich looked to the side.

"I do not..."

He said simply. Gilbert snatched up his hat, and put it over his head, while also going into his cote pockets and pulling out leather gloves that matched the over cote, putting them over his hands while turning himself away from the other, heading over a the dresser, which was not to far from the royal chair, and opening the first drawer, he took up a golden key and also a... bottle? Roderich blinked a few times while watching, wondering just what was inside it, but, did not ask. The man put it in his pocket.

"That's what I thought."

He growled out. He then walked over to the large door, opening it after turning the knob. And just when he was about to close it behind his back, he stopped.

"Your clothes are in the closet. I took the liberty of getting them on the ship. Change if you want. And the wash room is open if you ever need to use it."

With that, the door was shut. There was a click noise, then a 'clink'. The prince blinked a few times. The man locked him in. Wonderful. Now there was surly no escape. Sighing deeply, Roderich got up and out from the bed, brushing himself off. His face was still a bit heated, after everything, which was not surprising. Ah... and his own erection was clear to see, a rather large lump being quite noticeable (since his member almost matched that of Prussia's, being dangerously close to his size). Not that he took much care to it. He was still wondering. Why did he stop? The Austrian simply had to beg, and he stopped. He knew, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't. With him, he did. He should ask why the next time. For now, he will go ahead, and have a wash. Then, he will get dressed. And wait until that man came back.

* * *

><p>Alright! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will go deeper into Gilbert's heart, a small twist, and masturbating! Yaaaaaaaay~! So, REVIEW! If you would please?<p>

All hail Prustria~!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw... Roderich.. Don't fuckin' stop."

Gilbert moaned out into the open air. His head tilted back. His mouth, open, while saliva ran down the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed, as deep, arousing pleasure ran through his nerves. His back slowly arched, but stopped mid way, and his head shot to the side, his locks following with the movements. Mean while... his own gloved hand, pumped his very own member. However it did not mean that he had to accept that it was his.

His pants were down to his knees, legs being spit open. His shirt was lifted, due to him caressing his own chest before. The bottle he had carried with him from his room, after "molesting" the Austrian, obviously being the bottle of lubrication. Of course, he was getting himself off. After touching him. After touching that beautiful prince. His prince. Though he could not have him, he could at lest imagine that he was now.

"Fuck.."

He whispered to himself as his hips began to move with his rough, but quick strokes, enjoying the feeling so very much. Especially since his hand was imagined to be Roderich's. Since it was gloved, it was easier to do so. His tip began to leak out precum, it dripping to the ground below him. He did not care though. He was only focusing on this.

"Almost there... Almost!"

He bit his lower lip, trying to quiet himself as best as he could. Damn. Look at him. The gate, famous, the awesome ruling pirate of Europe, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Jerking himself off, with the thought of a prince. Then again. Not just any prince. Still. He murdered, stole, destroyed, took people by force, and more. Though here he was, reduced to a mess all because of him, Roderich. Oh the very thought of that man being nude. Laying in the bed, barely covered by the blankets but his legs open, and waiting for the Prussian to come fuck him. Whimpering his name with need... That was just so arousing. Obviously.

Mean while, his other gloved hand was at work. His lubricated fingers playing with his own entrance, roughly rubbing it. Only for a few moments though, before two slipped inside. Thrusting in and out the same way as he pumped himself, quick and rough.

"Ja... fucking finger me!"

He said in a moan/whisper getting terribly close. He could feel the delightful sensation running inside. His face cringed, his back arched further, and he took in a sharp breath.

"Gott... Rod..erich!"

He moaned out loudly. Then he came. The clear, warm, thick liquid bursting out from his slit. Spraying out all over the floor, and a bit upon his pants. And he rode it out with out second thought, crying out as he did so. Soon it ended. Thus, the man slowly let go of his now withered member, and pulled his fingers out from his hole. His head lowered while his back curled to where it was no longer at an arch, yet another line of saliva running down from his mouth as he panted deeply, eyes lightly close now. Such a rush.. He was a bit exhausted. However, he ignored the fact. And frustration soon came over him. His eyes reopened, and he glared down at the mess he had made. Dammit. That little brat made him do this! And it was not the first time either! It had happened before. In fact, a few times, if he did not have someone to take in bed.

Without a word just yet, the pirate captain stood up to his feet, pulling up his pants as he did so, then buttoning them, redoing the buckle to his belt afterwards, whipping his mouth with his sleeve. He looked at the stains that were upon his clothing. He simply went over to the large bowl filled with water from afar, and removed his gloves. He dipped his hands into the clear, clean liquid, and then lifted his hands back out, only to try and wash out the semen upon his clothing, since it would be quite noticeable.

"Fucking shit..."

He mumbled to himself, carelessly putting the gloves back on, garbing up the rag beside the bowl. Not fully caring if the leather would ruin (since he had more gloves that would match his clothing), he dipped the cloth in, and began to wash the gloves. The cloth was then thrown down, and he garbed his hat (which was also upon the stand) putting it over his head, and turned around, leaving the mess he made unattended while he picked up the bottle of lubrication, twisted down the lid, then put it back in his cote pocket, opening the door to only close it behind him. Where had he gone? Well, it was another room near his quarters, not that if fully mattered. It was a room that belonged to him. What all was inside it would remain to his own knowledge. For the time at lest. Using the same key he used to lock his room, he locked the door behind him, putting it back in his pocket.

He leaned back then, right upon the door, looking down at the ground below him. He didn't understand. Why didn't Roderich want him? He knew his looks were fine. And the attention he had to offer was wonderful. And the love he would have to offer... Ugh! It's not fair! How dare that brat turn him down! He was going to change his mind. Gilbert was awesome after all, right? Right! And he will prove it to the other, and win that perfect heart of his. That's the plan

Then, now that he was out of the room, he could hear slight ruckus going on above the deck. He rose a brow, tilting his head back to gaze upward. What the hell was going on? Were those fucking morons having an argument? Looks like he would have to stop that. With the thought he pushed himself from the door, and made way down the long hall, heading for the end where the stairs were.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is all this shit going on up he-...!"<p>

The Prussian stopped himself once he saw that more then half of his men laid on the ground, knocked out. Only few being dead. His ruby orbs widened from the sight of this. Thus his eyes shot over to where the fighting was held. The men were gathered around, some throwing fists, others thrusting swords. However, soon, they were being kicked away, another sword clashing with their own. Who the hell were they fighting off? Suddenly, there were more kicks, a few punches. And the men were scattered. There, stood.. a woman. A woman?

"What the hell?"

Gilbert sounded, narrowing his eyes as anger came across him. The girl. Light, long brown hair. Dressed in man like wearing. Holding a sward, while panting, as she glared around, as if to make sure no one else was going to face her.

"Who the hell are you, whore? And what do you think you are doing on my ship?"

Snapped the captain while taking a few steps closer. He grassy green orbs shot over to him, and she glared, seeming to have the same hateful feelings as he seemed to have for her. Sitting up right, the woman stopped her panting by force, and glared deeper.

"As if I have to answer to a mongrel such as yourself! However I suppose you should know the name of your maker...! My name is Elizaveta! Elizaveta Héderváry! And you are Captain Beilschmidt, I presume?"

She asked as she took a step forward, seeming ready to attack the man. Gilbert did not feel threatened though. Well... kinda did, but, not really! His nose wrinkled slightly, and he crossed his arms.

"Tch! You have quite the confidence, don't you, whore? So tell me, why are you here?"

Instead of calling the woman by her name, he instead planned to insult and disrespect her, and call her by another name that, from what he knew, not many girls liked to be called. Unless they knew they were one and excepted it. She gave a small growl, narrowing her eyes. Yup, she didn't like the name. Not that he would take it back. Really that was a good thing for him. And he would say that without second thought.

"The prince! Where is he? I know you took him!"

Gilbert did not like that answer. His eyes twitched, and his hands turned into light fists. That bitch... she was here to take him away! To take his prince away! His Roderich! Like he would let that happen. With a smirk coming across his face, he shrugged lightly.

"As if I would tell you. But, I will let you know this. He's my belonging now. If you have a problem with it... well that's to bad."

He said, his tone holding a slight mocking tone. Elizaveta growled once more, before lunging herself forward, pulling back her sword. Gilbert's eyes widened, his smirk quickly going away, while he jumped to the side, dodging the swing of the blade the woman gave. But quickly she followed suit, swinging at him over and over again, and each time he backed away, avoiding each attack.

"Give him back!"

Yelled the woman angerly. It was then that Gilbert quickly recovered. Glaring at the woman in annoyance and irritation (her very voice pissing him off) he quickly went into his over cote pocket, pulling out the pistol in it, then he shot for the butt of the blade, which made her last swing twist to the side. She gasped softly, feeling her hand unacordingly sway.

"Like hell!"

Snapped the Prussian, before going out and punching the woman in the face while she was still stunned, having no mercy. And this battle will not be dragged out. As the woman tumbled over herself, one of the pirates quickly sprang up to help the captain, and grabbed the girls arms from behind. Then quickly others came, holding her as well so that she would not be able to escape. Elizaveta glared, blood running down the side of her mouth. She did not seem to care for it though. Her gaze laid dead on the Prussian, who was now smirking at her.

"Need your bastard followers to help you? How pathetic!"

She snapped back at him finally, knowing there was no use to fight. She was a strong woman, yes. Very strong. However she could not wiggle out of this hold. Not this time. There were to many holding her back now. She could not believe it though, she let these men get to her when her guard was forced down! No! His majesty needed her to save him from that man! That pirate! Gilbert just smirked a bit wider, putting the gun back in his cote, hiding it in a different place though since he knew better then to leave it in one.

"Whatever. Say what you want. No matter what you do say, I am still the awesome one here."

Egotistical man. Really, that shot was all luck. It was. So was the few men that were still standing. Other wise, this battle may have lasted a lot longer, and not so shortly. Though victory was his, he turned bitter, his smirk fading off. He was still not happy about this. The whore tried to take his prince. He was sure as hell not going to take it lightly. How did this woman even know Roderich anyway? What, was she just another servant or a villager that admired him? Then again, the clothing she wore did not seem like that of a lower. Nor were her ugly looks particular. He began to think over it slightly deeper. But he quickly stopped himself. This was not the time.

"Humph! Seems as if you need to act the way you do in order to keep your self confidence up! Or am I wrong about that, you sad fool?"

"Wow. Big talk for a annoying slut... Take her to the brigs. Be sure to give her one of the folded ones, and chain her up. No food or water until I say so."

"Aye sir!"

With that, she was forced to walk off to the stares. She growled, giving a small struggle. Thrashing a bit.

"Don't think this is over, pirate! I won't give up so easily, I will get his majesty out of here!"

She said, as if trying to get the last word, looking over her shoulder to glare at the man that she hated rather deeply now. She wished she was out of this hold. That way she would have another chance, and kick the man's ass for even thinking about taking Roderich. Gilbert returned the stare.

"Right. Would like to see you try."

He threatened her. He was not about to let that little whore near his prince. That was for sure. Shaking his head lightly from the matter, he sighed, seeing that some of his men were slowly starting to wake, the ones that already were, were taking up the dead bodies.

"Throw them overboard. They are no use to us. Take the weapons from them though and whatever other belongings you might want. And clean this crap up! I don't want the blood to stain or anything."

Of course, he could care less for the men that worked for him. Or really, he couldn't. They were nothing to him, just simple pawns that he could use to help in his operations. Nothing more. With that, he then looked over, his eyes resting on one man particular as he also tried to help one of the others that were knocked out.

"You!"

He called out. The man jumped from the sudden call, then looked up, and at the Prussian with slight fear coming over him. Which could not be blamed, for many, many reasons.

"Ah, y-yes sir?"

"Get back up to the wheel, the others will take care of everything."

"Aye sir..."

With that the man quickly made his way to the steps that lead up to the wheel, not asking any questions. Gilbert sighed deeply. This was to stressful sometimes he swore. He needed to get himself back in a good mood. Hm.. maybe his Austrian could help him do so. With the thought a small smirk came across his face, and he went forward, to then make a turn, heading for his room where the prince resigned. His prince. Ah, he loved the way that sounded. However, before he went down, he stopped.

"By the way..."

He spoke out. Many listened, knowing that he was now speaking to all of them.

"If any of you let another intruder come on my ship, you will all regret it with painful consequences."

He then walked down the steps, leaving the men behind, almost all of them tense for those words. They knew just what their master was capable of. They have seen it before. Many of times. And they did not want such things happening to them. And in truth, the captain did not really need them, somewhat did, but not fully. It only took few to work this ship, and their master can handle his own. He was pretty much the ruler of Europe after all...

* * *

><p>Sorry that this one is short, and maybe crapy... but, I did not want to push on the story. Wouldn't feel, well, right. Again, sorry. But the next one will be better. Possibly some.. <em><span>sucking<span>_ will be going on. If ya know what I mean~. I think this one may have been a tad bit boring. But I did try... Oh well. Review, yes? Tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The Austrian's ears pricked lightly as he heard the door from afar make a light click noise, meaning that it was unlocked. His violets looked up from the book he had been reading, being almost half way done with it already.

He was sitting upon a chair before the large, heavy wooden table, covered with the maps and such, after bathing and changing into proper wearing. Of course he had glanced through them to see just what the Prussian had been planing, or had planned before he came to his kingdom. But had only found a few notes, circles around the nations of Europe. Nothing that really applied to him. THAT, being what he was looking for. And even when he did find the circle around his country, he found no notes near it like all the others. Not even a word.

In any case. He was far from focused upon the matter. For soon the captain of the ship opened the door, a wide grin upon his face, as he closed it right behind him, locking it as well. In his hand, a bowl of soup, it seemed.

His amused grin soon went away, as he looked up the Austrian to only see that he was, well, calmly sitting there. As if he was right at home. The prince looked back at him, a small scowl coming across his features. Though normally Gilbert would become amused by such a look, he was actually a bit in question. With a brow slightly raised, he stared at the other man.

"You're... reading?"

He asked, seeming rather confused. Roderich gave a small huff of breath, before closing his eyes, after closing the book with a hand.

"Do not look so idiotic. And what kind of question is that anyways? You did not think that I could?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes a tad bit. Roderich was being rather disrespectful to him, though it should have been expected. After all, he was a stuck up little prince. But it was not only that, not that the Prussian would except it. The other reason was, of course, the man had done to much to him already. Of course he was going to act rather bitter with the captain.

"I just expected for you to try to make an attempt to escape. But it seems that you actually like staying with me, don't you Prince Edelstein?"

"Humph!"

The Austrian was quick to jump on that very comment. His orbs shot back open and he glared at the man, irritated, and angered with him.

"As if I would ever! What an absolute idiotic thing to even suggest!"

He snapped. Gilbert just let out his amused smirk, before heading over to the prince. When next to him (Roderich being slightly skittish of that) he laid the bowl down before him. The violets watched this, staring down. He was slightly surprised. It was not a kind of nasty, sloppy soup that he had been expecting to be in the bowl. No, it looked rather good really. Cooked finely, with some bits of meat, and vegetables in it, the texture looking rather creamy.

"I though you might be hungry, so, I got something cooked up for you. I guess it would fit your taste, since you would whine if I didn't get something as proper."

He said, crossing his arms over his chest while looking down upon the ruler. Roderich gave a scowl, the surprised look across his face going away, as he tilted his head back and looked up at the man.

"How do you know about my tastes? You have no right to judge how I like my food!"

Once more he snapped at the man, naturally. The captain then narrowed his gaze, but, his smirk was still there. The Austrian really was a brat, yelling out to him like that. He was lucky. If it was anyone else doing just that to him, he would kill the man. That was not the case. Roderich was not just any person, this was proven when he let the prince live in the first place. However it seemed that Roderich could not understand that, and had come up with his own conclusions.

Suddenly the Prussian slammed his hand down upon the wooden table, to where it made a loud 'thud' noise. Roderich jumped lightly from the quick action, eyes widening slightly as they shot down to the powerful digit. He was taken aback from that, but, quickly calmed as his hues trailed right back up to the brute, narrowing them into a glare. Prussia was glaring back, his grin now away from his face. He came down here to get rid of his bad mood, yet, the prince was only making it worse. He was not about to keep taking all this stubborn behavior. Thus with his other hand he gripped the Austrian's jaw strongly, being sure that those pretty violet eyes would not leave his ruby red ones.

"Now listen here, Prince Edelstein. I am getting a little tired of your ungrateful attitude already, and that is not a good thing. Remember. You are under my very mercy now. And as you saw from the small example from before I am more powerful. I can simply pin you down, or tie you up, and do whatever I wish, if I wanted to. But I won't. At lest not until you push me to. So, enjoy and eat up the food I gave you, or I can force feed it to you. Your choice."

The Prussian said in a warningful tone. The Austrian slowly blinked his hues, while the other let go of him, crossing his arms tightly over his chest while he watched the Roderich, wondering what choice he would take. The man did not react as quickly. His eyes trailed back down to the bowl full of steaming, good looking soup, before he sighed deeply. There was not much of a comeback after what Gilbert had done. What could he say? He supposed he should just go on and eat. He was very much hungry. Thus, with a hand rising slightly, he gripped the silver spoon within the bowl, pulling it out as it trapped in both the liquid, a piece of meet, and vegetable. Without a small blow to cool it off a bit, he took a bite, chewing softly. Ah, the food tasted just as good as it looked. It surprised the prince somewhat, but, did not react, and simply swallowed, properly eating the soup away.

"... Are you going to keep staring at me while I eat, or do you have something better to do?"

He asked, keeping his eyes down upon the food he kept eating in a rather calm manner. Mean while, Gilbert was staring down at him, watching his every last move. A smirk grew across that face once more, and he shrugged lightly.

"I would like to watch you. The way you eat so properly is a bit captivating."

Commented the captain. Roderich quickly stole a glare, and huffed softly.

"Moron.."

He mumbled, before going back to eating, knowing that there was not much he could do to keep the other from watching. And after a few minutes, he was finally done. Once he was, he sighed inwardly, and looked about. That's right, the man did not bring a napkin. That should have been expected, he would think that much from a brute such as Gilbert. More then likely uses his sleeves to clean his mouth or any near by dirty cloth. Then suddenly, just as Roderich thought that, a white cloth was held out to him. Blinking as his eyes went to the side to look upon it, he saw that it was, in fact, a napkin. With a questionable expression coming over his face, he looked back up at the Prussian who offered it, the man showing a small grin as he did so.

"Here you are, your highness. I thought you would be wanting this."

The Austrian glanced quickly at the offered the cloth. He scanned over it. Well, it seemed clean. As if it had yet to even been used. And it was not damp, so, it might not be drudged. Still, he was skeptical. He only stared at it for a moment because he was.

"What? You want me to wipe your face for you, my prince?"

Gilbert's grin grew. The prince quickly glanced up into those ruby red orbs, before letting out his hand, taking up the cloth. Whipping his mouth calmly, while closing his eyes, he let the cloth rest down on the table afterwards, thinking that the Prussian may not want it back.

"What do you say?"

Asked the captain as he leaned over slightly, a arm resting upon the arch of the large chair, while the hand kept to the table as if to try and trap the prince where he was. His eyes widened slightly, and his gaze went back to him. He could not possibly expect him to say thank you. That was simply idiotic!

"Come now my prince. We do not want your manners to go to waist, now do we?"

Gilbert urged him. The surprised expression turned into yet another light scowl. Then he remembered the other's words from before... He was completely, and totally, under the pirate's mercy, as much as he hated to admit, however, it was true. Whatever this man wanted from him, he could either take by force, or, he could ask first and give the Austrian a chance, which is what he was seemingly doing right now. And in all truth Roderich did not want any harm done to him. Thus, he closed his eyes, turned his head back forward, and lowered it slightly, giving a small mumble.

"Thank you."

He said finally. Then he felt a light caress of leather come across his cheek, which was more then likely the Prussian's gloved hand.

"Good. Was not so hard, now was it?"

He asked. Of course, the captain's ego had grown since he got what he wanted out from the prince. A thank you. Two simple words that just got him going. Roderich gave a small growl, opening his violets while looking to the side, narrowing his gaze.

"Just leave me alone."

He told the other. Gilbert just sat up for a moment, before going over to a small, wooden cabinet. Roderich did not follow with what he was doing, but, kept aware and on alert. Who knew what the other would pull this time. He had already done to much so far, what was to stop him from doing worse? What could he do to stop him? It was just as the man said before, he was more powerful. He could take over the Austrian quickly without even second thought, no matter how much he kicked and struggled. How irritating. Though suddenly he heard a light click from behind, which made him tense a bit. Before he could turn and see what had just happened, Gilbert spoke first.

"Here. You should be thirsty too, right? Have a beer. It's the only thing I have on me right now."

A bottle was suddenly put in front of the prince, already opened. His gaze quickly went to it and he blinked a few times. It was indeed beer. German beer to be exact. A expensive like brand, from the looks of it. It somewhat surprised him that the brute would give him such a thing. It was no surprise that he had it in the first place though, more then likely stole it just like more then half of everything else on this ship.

He looked up at the man.

"You have no tea? Or any coffee?"

He asked. He preferred tea over coffee (sometimes), and coffee over beer. It was simply his taste. Gilbert simply rose a brow.

"In the kitchen, but this can do. Now, drink. It's not like I put anything in it.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Roderich stared at the man for a moment, trying to search for any lies that had to do with the last part he said. Did not seem so. Then he looked down at the beer. Slowly his hand went out, and his fingers gripped it softly, before lifting it up. Gilbert was watching rather closely as this happened. And as the rim of the bottle neared those smooth, pale, perfect lips, he licked his own. Looking as if he hungered for something. That something, or really someone, being rather obvious.

The Austrian took a somewhat long sip, before pulling the bottle away from his mouth, laying it back down. He was not much of a drinker, but, he had to admit that the beer was indeed good. He thought that he may be able to finish the bottle. However he could not go any further then that, for he noticed that Gilbert was, yet again, staring at him. That made him huff, and glare.

"I suppose you do not know this, but, staring is rather rude. Revert your eyes elsewhere, if you would?"

Gilbert chuckled at that, his gaze narrowing only abit.

"I have my share of manners, but, I do what I want when it comes to you. Rather if you like it or not."

Replied the Prussian smartly. The prince's hands turned into light fists, and quickly came up with a reply, without thinking.

"Then why did you stop yourself from doing what you wished to me before?"

He almost snapped at the man. He more then likely shouldn't have asked that, but, he was still rather curious. The grin across Gilbert's face faded. And from a moment after not doing a thing, after not even speaking, looking elsewhere, or making a sound, his eyes finally went to the side.

"Tch. I do not need to explain my actions."

"You do. A brute such as yourself would not stop for just anybody. Why for me? Why did you stop?"

The prince was pushing for an answer. The captain looked down at him once more, his orbs narrowing slightly more, now glaring. He did not like how the Austrian just kept asking all these damn questions. It was getting rather annoying really. He could not really avoid them forever though. He knew the Austrian would ask until he got some answers. Which would be even more irritating. Unless he did something about it. So, he gripped the prince's craveta, and pulled on it roughly. This made Roderich gasp, his hands shooting up to only then grip the sleeves of the man's cote, a bit nervous once more, but quickly regained himself, glaring back at him.

"You're not that good of a listener are you? I do as I please. Rather if I wanted to go on or not was my choice. So shut the fuck up."

He warningly told the ruler. Roderich blinked lightly, before his gaze went to the side. There was not much of a way to push on from that point. If he did the Prussian may go on with where he left off the last time, or would start to beat him, or possibly do something more.

A long moment passed between the two, neither one of them saying a thing.

Gilbert stared down at him now, his irritation fading off as he did so. The Austrian truly was perfect. Was beautiful. Such a pretty face, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen for quite some time. And a perfect, slimmed body that was so smooth, soft, and warm. And his hair was a perfect shade of chocolate brown. Not to mention those eyes...

Gilbert moved his face quickly, and pressed his lips roughly upon the prince's, who reacted by becoming wise eyed, his gaze shooting forward. The captain tilted his head slightly to the side, looking back into those eyes for a second or so, before closing his own, deepening the kiss. Roderich's cheeks quickly became red. He did not kiss back. He simply sat there, a bit to shocked to even react, though he was recovering from the sudden take back. Still he did not return the kiss. He only sat there, letting the man keep his lips upon his for another moment, before finally, Gilbert pulled away, licking his lips slowly to take in the full taste.

"Mm... better get used to it, my prince. I will be giving you those rather often."

The Prussian warned as he sat himself up right, his usual smirk coming across his face. Roderich simply flushed deeper, looking to the side as he did.

"I would expect you to say that."

He said, trying to sound as strong as he could, however failed, and merely sounded the way he normally would, since he was still trying to recover from the sudden kiss, a palm raising to brush it off from his lips. That only amused Gilbert. After a small chuckle, he let go of the Austrian's tie, to only then grip his arm, making him sit up to where he would then stand. The Austrian blinked a few times after being forced to his feet, to only then let his gaze go back to the captain.

"W-what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm taking you to the deck. I kinda want to show you off to my crew. Or would you rather stay in here all alone with me?"

Roderich did not answer that. It was a hard choice. Either go out and meat a bunch of savages working for the Prussian, or stay in here with this brute himself. Ugh. Not answering, he only gave a deep huff, slightly tempted to snag his arm out from the hold, but didn't, and simply let the man hold tightly onto him.

"Heh. That's what I thought. Come on then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ok, maybe this one was a bit better. I know it did not really have what I had said it would in the last chapter, but, I thought it would be better if the crew was involved. You will see who all is in it, I assure you. w So, until the next chapter, review!<p> 


End file.
